You're My Missing Melody
by MaryGreysonLove
Summary: She was just going to live with her aunt in LA for a few months. It was gonna be a normal summer. Well, that's what she thought, at least.. Until she met Greyson Chance.
1. When Brown Eyes Met Blue

_'Come with my for a little ride, see the shadows passin' by._

_ Look at the sun and see the clouds turn to faces in the sky,'_

The song lyrics made me smile. Looking out the airplane window, I watched the sun and the clouds. The clouds making different shapes and forms, almost making face-like shapes, just as the song described. The view was beautiful, I had to admit. Even from 30,000 feet in the air.

I was on my way to LA to live with my aunt for a while. No, there were no family problems.. Well, not that major. My aunt just offered for me to stay with her for the summer, and me, living all the way our in Baltimore, Maryland, had to find a way to fly out there. Since my aunt is... wealthier than us... she bought me a ticket and flew me out here.

I've been on this plane for 11 hours, and I've never been this bored in my life. It was moments like these I wish I had some friends. Back in Baltimore, I was pretty much an outcast. Living in a small neighborhood, there were kids my age around, but none that really had any interest in me. Most of the older kids were smoking against a brick wall or carried a gun with them. I stayed in my room most days and just read or listened to music, which would never bother me any day.

I know. I really need a life.

My days consisted of listening to Greyson Chance, daydreaming about Greyson Chance.

Greyson Chance. Greyson Chance. Greyson Chance.

That's not creepy, is it?

I just really wanna meet him.

He's my inspiration. He showed me that I'm beautiful, and to not care what others say about me.

-Sigh- I love him so much.

I felt the seats shift. I was the only one in this row, and I was sitting in the window seat. Pulling my headphones out of my ears, while turning my iPod off, I glanced over. I saw a head of brown hair. Since his face was turned away from me, I couldn't see much. From what I could see, it was a boy, and he was wearing a black and white plaid shirt. I smiled gently.

I looked down at my hands, and shoved my iPod in my pocket. That was when I heard him speak.

"Sorry, I didn't even ask if I can sit here,"

I let my gaze fall over to his position. Blue eyes met brown. That was when I found out his identity.

I'm locking eyes with Greyson Chance.


	2. Best Flight Ever

_**Greyson's POV**_

"I'm sorry, Mr. Chance. Would you like to move?" The blonde flight attendant asked me kindly. Looking around at all the eyes staring in my direction, I nodded, awkwardly smiling at all the people. I stood up, grabbing my carry-on luggage and followed behind the flight attendant, who's name I'm pretty sure was Sally. She led me to the front of first class, saying "Sit wherever you'd like,"

"Thank you, mam," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back, and walked back down the isle, attending to her duties. The first row I saw, I put my luggage away, and sat down in the first seat. Looking over at the window, I noticed a girl sitting there, looking out the window. She looked no older than I was. Headphones were jammed in her ears. Her brown hair hanging loosely down her back, falling in light curls. She wore Capri's and a blue shirt, I couldn't see the front of it. From what I could see of her, she was beautiful.

I buckled my seat-belt, and looked back over at the girl. Her headphones were now out. I decided to break the silence and say something.

"Sorry, I didn't even ask you if I could sit here," I said. She looked over at me. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue I'd ever seen.

Her mouth fell open lightly. "Uh.. no, it's... it's okay.. Gr- Grey.."

I laughed lightly. "It's Greyson, sweetie."

She nodded, took a deep breath, and closed her mouth for a moment before speaking again. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just that never in a million years I'd think that Greyson Chance would be sitting here talking to me,"

Another laugh fell from my mouth. "I understand, don't feel ashamed."

She just giggle lightly and smiled again. My heart felt like it was beating faster. What was going on?

_**Melody's POV**_

I just totally embarrassed myself.

In front of Greyson. Freakin'. Chance.

Well, this is wonderful -_-

But, he's so polite and sweet.

He looked me up and down, before smirking, saying "Like the shirt,"

Cautiously, I looked down at my shirt. My cheeks felt heated.

I really chose today to wear my Greyson Chance shirt?

He must have saw my cheeks and laughed lightly.

This honestly wasn't the best day for me.

"I'm sorry.." I said. I felt the need to. I shouldn't be acting like this.

I didn't noticed he moved to the middle seat, so he was next to me. He placed his left hand over mine and his right hand he used to place it on my cheek, making me look at him.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to apologize for. You're just starstruck, I understand that." he thought about his word choice a minute. "I really hope that didn't sound self-centered,"

I giggled a little. "No, you never sound self-centered, Greyson,"

He smiled at me, taking his hand off my cheek, but leaving the one on my hand where it was. "You know my name, but I don't know yours,"

"Oh, wow I feel dumb." I laughed a little, smiling again. "I'm Melody Rana,"

Greyson grinned again. "Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Greyson Chance,"

"You mean the most talented singer ever?" I asked.

He just looked at me for a moment. "I'm really starting to like you,"

We both laughed.

Best. Flight. Ever3


	3. My Neighbors Are

**Melody's POV:**

LA was very beautiful. The sun shone all around, the cool breeze flew through my wavy brown hair. Looking out the car window, I watched as all the trees fly by.

I've only been here for about an hour. My aunt picked me up at the airport. I haven't seen Greyson since the plane ride. As we got off the plane, we drifted apart, going our separate ways, probably never seeing each other again.

It was a hard thing to believe, I just met my idol, and somehow, I'm managing to remain calm and not go all crazy psycho. Our encounter was a very different way then I ever imagined it. I always thought it would be like some meet-and-greet thing. On an airplane? Never. When does that happen? Rarely.

I never thought it would happen to a girl like me. I'm not special. I go to school, I live my life. Why did it happen? I'll never know. All I know is that I'll never see him again. No matter how much I wish I can.

Finally, the car stopped. I guess we were here. Opening the door, I looked towards the apartment complex. Yes, my aunt lives in an apartment. She was letting me live in the guest room. The building was a paste white color, with big doors that made it look like a grand palace. It looked like any ordinary complex, as far as I have seen.

My aunt (Her name is Sally) got out of the car. Popping open the trunk of the car to get my bags, she looked over at me.

"You excited about living in LA?" She asked.

I smiled. "Of course. I'm looking forward to seeing everything around the place."

"You've lived in Maryland for all your life, you've never really seen anywhere.. big, have you?" She asked me. I nodded, grabbing 3 of my bags and lugging them towards the building. Sally trotted behind me, carrying my last one.

After getting the door open, and lugging all my stuff up the stairs to Sally's apartment, we brought all my stuff in. The place wasn't that bad looking. The walls were a mint green, plush carpeting. A pretty decent sized television sat in the corner (I was never good at telling the size of it). Another thing I noticed, is that she has a lot of paintings and portraits hanging on the walls. Honestly, it really brought out my aunts personality. She used to live with my family and I when I was about 6. One of the only things I really remember about her, was that she always locked herself in her room, playing any type of music you could dream, and just letting her imagination wonder, painting all types of things. Sometimes, she would give me one of her paintings. Sally was a very talented artist.

We dragged all my stuff to the guest bedroom. It was pretty decent sized. A queen sized bed, the walls were painted a baby blue, with white splatter spots on the wall. In black letters, different phrases were painted onto the walls, such as "Dream Louder", "Music Comes From The Soul", and other things such like that. A desk sat in another corner. I would use that for my laptop. Everything else that was accessible for a bedroom was there too. Dresser, nightstand, etc.

Sally told me I could start unpacking if I would like. Then, she went off to God knows where. Picking up one of my smaller bags, I rummaged through all the items in it. Finally, I pulled out what I was looking for. My "Hold On 'Til The Night" CD. I smiled. I was very protective of this CD. I got it the day it came out at 11:30 in the morning. No scratches, no nothing (A/N: That is seriously a true story. xD) Popping the CD in the DVD player, I let "Waiting Outside The Lines" fill the room as I began to put my clothes away.

Three replays of the CD and 2 hours later, I was finally done. I was pretty proud of it. I even brought my posters from home to add finishing touches.

I strolled into the kitchen to find my aunt has baked cookies. As I ate one, Sally appeared from the living room.

"I have an idea," She stated, snatching a cookie herself from the pile on the table.

"What would that be?" I asked, my mouth full. I was never one for manners. I was always the tomboy.

"The neighbors and I are really good friends. They have a son about your age. The whole family invited us to go out to dinner tonight."

"You mean people are giving us _food?_" I jumped up. "LET'S GO!"

Sally laughed at my eagerness to go. "Let my at least change my outfit first, Melody,"

I nodded as she left for her room. I ran towards my room. I jammed "Cheyenne" as I got ready.

'_Am I a fool for, fool for, falling for you girl? Please don't break my heart, Cheyenne!'_ I sang along. His voice was just so powerful, so alive, so perfect.

After changing into some jean shorts and one of my Greyson Chance shirts, I tied up my All-Star high top Converse and went to the living room to find Sally. There she sat, wearing a white dress that went to her knees and some matching flip-flops. Her blonde hair was thrown back in a braid. She was very pretty for age. Sally was only around the age of 26.

After grabbing her purse, Sally and I made our way out the door. Since it was next door... well you can kind of figure it out. We knocked, and soon a tall, tanned, brown haired teenager answered the door. He smiled.

"Oh, hey Sally," he smiled. He turned his attention to me. "You must be Melody; Sally told us you were coming."

"Nice to meet you," I said with a shy smile. I was never really fond of meeting people. Being a shy person and such.

Next, a brown haired, older lady came to the door. She looked at the boy. "Tanner, will you please go and see if the others are ready?"

Tanner nodded and walked off. The lady gave Sally a hug and smiled.

"Sally! How have you been?"

"Hello, Lisa. I've been good," My aunt turned her attention to me. "This is Melody, my niece,"

After the introduction, Lisa led us to the living room. There, sat a white haired, older man. I'm guessing he was Lisa's husband. Tanner sat on the couch with a teenage girl with blonde hair.

"Melody, this is Scott, my husband," Lisa said, looking over at the older man. Scott smiled at me and Sally.

"This is my son, Tanner, and my daughter, Alexa," Lisa said, glancing at the couch with the two teenagers.

"Wait, someone's missing," Scott said. He started to get up, but Tanner beat him to it.

"I got it," Tanner walked over to the hallway where I'm guessing the bedrooms were.

"GREYSON, GET YOUR SKINNY BUTT OUT HERE!" Tanner yelled. Alexa began to laugh as Tanner made his way back to where he was sitting.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, calm down!" A voice yelled. Then, out stepped a younger boy. He was about my age, with brown hair, wearing skinny jeans and a Beatles t-shirt.

He looked at me. "Melody?"

Oh my God, it really was him. "Greyson?"


	4. Is This Real?

(_**A/N: Just a side-note, I'm changing Melody's aunts name from Sally to Kendra. Sorry to confuse you)**_

I'm in Greyson Chance's house.

Standing in front of Greyson Chance.

"Nice shirt," I saw the smirk form on his lips.

...and I'm wearing his shirt.

Well, this was going quite dandy, don't you think?

"Wait, wait, hold the freakin' phone," Tanner's voice broke into my train of thought. Greyson and I both looked over at him. "You two know each other?"

Glancing back over at Greyson, our eyes met. We both nodded slightly.

Greyson was the first to speak up. "We met on the plane ride here. Girls were staring at me from my seat so I moved to Melody's row, and we just kind of hit it off,"

Kendra stepped a little closer to us. "Melody here was always a fan of your music, Greyson."

"Kendra.."

"Everyday, it was always 'Greyson this' and 'Greyson that'"

"Kendra..."

"I remember all the stories she told about how someday she would be Melody Marie Chan-"

"ALRIGHT, THEY'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" I yelled. My eyes darting towards Greyson, I saw that he was dying laughing. Soon, all of us started to, including me.

"I kind of figured you were a fan, you know, because I already saw your shirt on the plane.." Greyson said, looking down at his feet for a second. "And we talked...on the plane.."

I blushed lightly. "Yeah..."

"Are we all just going to stand here, or are we going to get food?" Tanner came in. We all turned to look at him, then let out a laugh.

"Seriously, let's go. I want some food," Alexa said. Lisa and Scott walked towards the door.

"Let's go!" Scott said.

So, Kendra went out with Lisa and Scott, while Alexa and Tanner went out next, talking about something I didn't understand. Greyson and I were the last ones out the door.

"Isn't it a weird coincidence?" Greyson asked, looking over at me. My eyes met his, a smile forming on my lips.

"Yeah.." I said faintly, looking down at my feet. I was nervous. This was _Greyson Chance_, my idol, I was talking to. What if he thought I was a freak?

I felt his hand take mine. I looked over at him, his breath-taking smile filling the sight in my eyes. "You don't have to be nervous, Melody,"

Hearing him say my name gave me butterflies.

I was falling for him, wasn't I?

Fuck.

We get to the restaurant, going into the place the way we left Greyson's house. Greyson took my hand again.

"Aww! Look at how cute they are!" Greyson and I looked up to see Alexa smiling at us. Soon, Lisa and Kendra were following Alexa's actions.

I felt my cheeks burning. I did not like Greyson!

...did I?

We finally got into the restaurant, and sat down at a table. Lisa and Scott sat next to each other, with Kendra sitting on the other side of Lisa. Tanner and Alexa next to each other, and me and Greyson next to each other.

Before I could pull out my chair, Greyson beat me to it, pulling it out for me.

I looked at him, nodding my head slightly. "Thank you, kind sir,"

"You're welcome, madam," Greyson said in a gentlemanly voice. I giggled and sat down, and Greyson sat next to me.

When I looked up, everyone was looking at us. I was blushing again.

"Okay, I give them a week," Tanner declared.

Greyson looked over at him confusingly. "A week 'til what?"

"'Til you guys start dating," Tanner answered, to which Greyson gave him a death glare.

"Boys, behave yourselves," Lisa interrupted their little 'fight'. I just laughed.

After we all ordered, and finally got our food, the rest of the time there, was just us all talking and laughing. I'm still taking in the fact that I'm eating dinner with Greyson Chance. And his family. Like, who would have thought a middle-town girl like me, would get the chance to eat out with her favorite celebrity? It's crazy. But, I could get use to it(:


	5. Best Friends?

**(This chapter is dedicated to my friend Sandra because she posts on my Facebook wall everyday that she wants to kill me for not updating... so, here!)**

So, last night turned out to be really fun. We all sat around the table, laughing and telling stories, even Kendra told the Chance's some stories about when I fangirled over Greyson, which made me kick her under the table, and Greyson just laughed. My cheeks never seemed to turn back to their normal color. But, all in all, I had fun.

But, I didn't go to bed last night until like four in the morning...damn internet... and when I was trying to get a few more hours of sleep..

"MELODY, YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Kendra shouted, as she was banging on my door.

Who wants to come visit me? I hardly know anyone here. Plus, it was 11 in the freakin' morning.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed, fixed my hair a little, and walked to the door. Rubbing my eyes, I opened it.

Greyson was on the other side, smiling at me. "Well, aren't you just a ball of sunshine?"

My eyes open, all traces of wanting to sleep melting away. "Greyson? What are you doing here?"

I invited him in, and he walked over to my bed, obviously ignoring the fact it looked like someone had a wresting match on it, and sat down. "Well, I have a few more days off from recording, and I had a fun time last night; so I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today?"

My lips formed into a smile. "Sure,"

That was the moment I realized I was in my pajamas.

I blushed a little, and looked down. "Sorry, I kind of just woke up,"

"You look beautiful,"

I looked up. He was so sweet. "Thanks,"

Eventually, I grabbed some jean shorts, one of my Blink-182 shirts, and my Converse, and went into the bathroom to get dressed. walked out, and saw Greyson smile at me.

"You still look beautiful,"

I blushed a little again, I seriously need to stop doing that, and thanked him. Since it was past 11:30, I knew Kendra left for work. So, Greyson and I headed out.

"You know, you're such a flirt," I told Greyson, taking a sip of my lemonade. We were at some diner, because it was hot out, and I did not want to be dehydrated.

"Now, how am I a flirt?" Greyson asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Calling me beautiful, holding my hand the whole time we've been out."

Greyson threw his hands up. "I'm just speaking the truth! And I like holding your hand, you have a problem with that,"

"No, but what if I did?"

"I'm Greyson freakin' Chance, I do as I please!"

Then we cracked up laughing, which caused half the people in the diner to give us weird looks. But, I really didn't care what people thought of me. I was weird, and better yet, I was with Greyson freakin' Chance.

"So, tell me Greyson," I broke in, glancing up at him from my cup. He looked at me with those delicious brown eyes...

"Yes, Melody?" He said, that smirk still planted on his face.

"Does this make us like best friends now?"

He smiled.

"Only if you want to be, my dear,"

"Why are you talking all proper?"

"Would you rather me talk like some ghetto from the street?"

I looked at him with a funny look for a few seconds, before I just started laughing. He eventually joined in the laughter too.

When the laughter finally died down between us, he looked at me with a serious face. That same breath-taking smile on his face. "So, best friends?"

"Best friends," I said, smiling back at him. His eyes shined, making his eyes have that glossy look, making them more irresistible. Wait, what the hell am I saying? I've only known him for a few days! I can't be falling for him... no. I'm not falling for Greyson Chance...

….This was going to be hard.

The sun seemed to be setting, or, from what I could see out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't honestly paying that much attention. Greyson was keeping me entertained with his silly stories from touring and all the weird things he did with Cody and his sister on the "Waiting 4 U" Tour. I still wish I was able to have gone to at least one of those concerts. But, the past is the past. I mean, now I'm best friends with one of the leading acts (My favorite leading act, may I add).

This summer was going better than I had intended it to be. I figured I was going to spend everyday, either sitting on the couch, watching TV, or sitting at my computer desk, on my laptop, whining about how bored I was, or how badly I wanted to meet Greyson, or some stupid little thing. That was how most of my summers in the past went. Imagine the look on peoples faces at school back in Maryland-

Oh my God.

No, I can't think about that right now. I don't want to.

"Melody?" Greyson's voice interrupted my thinking. "Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, looking over at him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, sorry, just thinking,"

"Haha, it's okay," He said, that damn amazing smile coming back on his face. "Listen Melody, now that we're best friends, could I at least get your number or something?"

Is Greyson Chance seriously asking for my number?

Well, he did say we were best friends, so...

"Hmm, on one condition," I replied. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"What would that condition be?" asked Greyson.

"Let me take a picture with you,"

He smiled at me again. "Of course,"

After switching phones, saving our number into the others phone, we switched phones back. I did get my picture... well, I got three. One of my kissing him on the cheek, one of him kissing me on the cheek (Which I didn't mind... at all) and a normal one.

"You better send me those later," Greyson threatened.

"What if I don't?" I remarked, smirking at him.

"I'll...uh..." He thought for a moment. "Well, I'll think of something!"

I laughed. "Sure you will,"

He glared at me. "You better run,"

With that, I raced down the road, heading back to our apartment complex, Greyson right on my tail. I forgot that he played soccer for eight years, so I was no match for him. I spent all my days sitting on my couch eating Cheetos, but that's just me.

In the end, I miraculously ended up winning.

"What son?" I yelled, still trying to catch my breath, dancing around the parking lot.

Panting, Greyson laughed a little. "You're a crazy girl,"

I sat down on the pavement, lying on my back. Breathing hard, I said "Okay... that was enough exercise for the year,"

Greyson chuckled and came to my side. He extended his hand. "Come on, let's go home,"

I took his hand, and he pulled me up. Keeping our hands locked, we headed up the stairs, returning to the front of our homes. After giving him a hug, Greyson and I parted ways, heading into our separate living spaces.

"Aunt Kendra, I'm back!" I yelled walking into the living room. I found Kendra sitting on the couch, watching some weird show on E!. She looked over at me, smiling.

"Oh, Melody, I'm glad you're back." She said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"


	6. You're Going Where?

Now, maybe it was just me, but I don't think I am alone when it comes to mentally freaking out when someone says that.

"Sure...what about?" I asked, slowly making my way over to the couch. Kendra patted the spot next to her. I sat down, looking over at her.

Kendra looked at me. "Well... you know how I've been working a lot lately..."

"Yeah?" I hate when adults do this. They stall before telling you what they wanted to tell you in the first place... seriously? Just tell me.

"Well... they want me to go on a business trip to Florida," She said. My eyes went a little wide.

"Florida?" I asked. "So, what, I have to stay here... alone?"

Her gaze went down to the floor. "Yeah..." She looked back up at me. I bet she could tell I was surprised, because I bet you anything my facial expression showed it.

"I trust you, Melody," Kendra went on, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know you won't cause any trouble, or cause _that_ much damage.."

"Yeah, but Greyson might.." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Kendra looked at me for a moment, then shook her head a little and smiled.

"I talked to Lisa and Scott about the trip, and they will be looking out for you while I'm away."

I nodded my head. Kendra explained to a little more on the trip, saying how to call her if there was an emergency, she was leaving me $1,000 dollars for food and such, blah blah blah.

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"I need to be at the airport in about 2 hours." She replied, getting up off the couch, smoothing out her dress.

A confused look struck her face. "Why did you decide to tell me _two hours _before you leave?"

She laughed a little. "I didn't really know how to tell you."

"You just had to say "I'm leaving for 2 months on a business trip. Lisa and Scott will watch you. Here's some cash, behave yourself!"

We both laughed, and she gave me a quick hug before going off to her room to pack.

Just as I was heading towards my room, I heard a knock on the door. Raising my eyebrow, I made my way to the door and opened it... to be tackled in a hug.

"Melody, I missed you so much!" Greyson screamed. I laughed, hugging him back.

"You saw me like an hour ago?" I replied, laughing more.

"But that's too long!" He yelled, making a pout face, which made me giggle.

I then realized the position we were in.

"Umm.. Greyson?"

"Hmm?"

"Get the heck off of me?"

He laughed. "Oh... right." He climbed off of me, and extended his hand to help me up. Gladly, I took it, dusting off my shorts. We both laughed for a minute, before we made our way to my room.

Greyson flopped on my bed, screwing it up, which made me just shake my head and smile. I sat down in a bean bag chair that was in the corner of my room.

"So, Kendra's going out of town..." I said, breaking the awkward silence that lingered in the room. Greyson looked over at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh really?" He asked. "And why is she going out of town?"

"She's going to some business trip in Florida... I don't know."

He nodded his head. "So, you have the whole house to yourself?"

I nodded. "Basically. Kendra talked to your parents, and their suppose to watch over me while she's gone."

"Oh, we're _so_ having a slumber party!" Greyson cheered in a frilly voice, hopping up and down on the bed, squealing and clapping his hands. I let out a loud laugh.

"Yes!" I yelled, leaning over and high-fiving Greyson. We both fell in a fit of laughter.

"Wait.. would your parent's allow us to do that? I know Kendra wouldn't care, but..."

"Melody, it's not like we're gonna have sex or anything."

"Damn, my plan is ruined!" I yelled, snapping my fingers and pouting. My act didn't last long though because I fell over laughing.

"I'll talk to my parent's, but I seriously bet you they won't care."

"Have fun with that." I said, getting up and walking over to the bed, and tackling Greyson down to the bed. He looked up at me and laughed.

"What are you doing exactly?" He asked me. I smiled.

"I don't know, I wanted a hug," I said, the smile never leaving my face. "You're comfortable by the way."

Greyson let out a chuckle, then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. We both lie there for a minute, just embracing each other... until Greyson took control and rolled us over, making him on top.

"What makes you think you can pin me down?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Because I'm Greyson Chance, and I do as I please!" He declared. We both laughed a little, but the laughter died down when I got lost in his eyes. He seemed to get lost in mine too. His eyes were so intriguing, so dark, so mesmerizing...

Greyson's head started to lean down. Oh my God, was he going to kiss me? I didn't care at that point, I let my eyes close. Just as our lips were about to touch...

"Melody? Where are you?" Kendra yelled from somewhere out in the hall. Both Greyson and my eyes snapped open, and Greyson rolled off of me. We both shot up, sitting upright. We both just looked at each other for a moment, before I let my head face the floor, letting a blush appear on my cheeks.

I heard Kendra's voice from the doorway. "Come on, Melody, we- oh, hello Greyson."

I looked over to see Greyson flash a smile and wave. Kendra directed her attention to me again.

"I have to get to the airport, you want to go?"

I looked over at Greyson, my eyes asking if he wanted to go with us. He shrugged. "Sure,"

Kendra smiled at both of us. "Good, now I have 2 extra people to help me carry my bags to the car!"

* * *

>Greyson and I both groaned, but ended up laughing (<strong>There's a lot of laughter in this chapter..<strong>) out the door.

"Now, promise me you'll be on your best behavior while I'm gone," Kendra said, her hand on my shoulder. She was about to get on her flight, and we were saying our good-byes. Greyson was next to me, playing with his Blackberry.

"Kendra, I promise you I'll be fine, don't worry about it,"

Kendra smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I love you,"

"Love you, too."

Then, Kendra grabbed her carry-on luggage from the floor, and walked towards the departs after waving one last time.

Once she was past the doors, I turned to Greyson.

"What do we do now?" I asked him.

"Right now, we call my mom to come pick us up."

"Greyson... our buildings 5 minutes away by walking.

"I know... but I'm too lazy to walk."

I laughed at him, then lightly punched him in the shoulder. Rubbing the spot where I punched him, she dialed his moms number on his phone.

It was gonna be a long summer with this boy. Good thing I like him...

**I know, that was a bad chapter. I kind of had writers block, then I had an idea, then I decided I didn't like it, so I had to re-write it. It's not my best sorry. Sandra was dying for my to update this, here you go! I'll have chapter 7 out soon, I promise. I'll try to make the chapters better. Thanks for sticking by me and reading!3**


	7. Well That Was Unexpected

"Mom!" Greyson shouted when he first opened the door. "You're favorite son is home!"

"What about Tanner?" I asked, laughing a little. He turned to me.

"But, I have a cute face," he replied, making a puppy face. Giggling, I patted his head, and Greyson smiled.

Greyson and I walked into the kitchen, to find Lisa making sandwiches for lunch.

"Mommy I love you!" Greyson yelled, hugging Lisa tight. Lisa, hugging Greyson back, confusingly looked over at me, but I just shrugged my shoulders. I actually knew what he wanted, though. I was just gonna let Greyson tell her.

"Alright, what do you want?" Lisa asked laughing a little, looking at her son. Greyson let go of her, and just looked at her.

He was silent for a moment. "Can I sleepover at Melody's tonight?"

For a second, Lisa looked as though she was thinking. Please tell me she doesn't think we would... do anything.

She looked at me for a second. "I see no problem in it, I trust the two of you,"

Greyson smiled, thanked his mom and gave her another hug before running out of the kitchen screaming, "Beat you there!"

* * *

>Knowing I already was going to lose, I waved good-bye to Lisa and chased Greyson out of his apartment.<p><p>

"You have no food!" Greyson yelled from my kitchen. I let a laugh escape my lips, and my head turned towards my kitchen. From my view, I could see Greyson looking in my freezer.

"You know, you could have asked me before you started digging around in my kitchen, mister!" I yelled, still laughing. Greyson turned his head in my direction.

"When your friends with me, you should get used to it,"

"Maybe I should, I am your best friend, aren't I?"

"Exactly, so I'm going to snoop in your house _more_,"

I just let out another laugh and watched as Greyson came to the conclusion that I had no food. Walking back to where I was sitting, he looked at me, holding out his hand.

I looked at him questioningly. "What do you want?"

"Your phone," He said simply, motioning his fingers in a 'come here' motion.

"Well, why would you want my phone?" I asked. Couldn't he use his own damn phone?

"I want to order a pizza, and my phone's dead,"

"Go charge it,"

"It's on the charger, just please let me use your phone,"

Greyson made a pout face, which made me giggle. He really did act different from when I watched videos of him doing interviews on YouTube. I loved seeing this side of him, this crazy, weird side of him, that I've heard about, but never seen until now.

After handing Greyson my phone, he smiled at me before leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks, sweetie," He said, then went down the hall, probably to my room. I felt my cheeks quickly start to burn, oh Lord, _I don't like Greyson, I don't like Greyson, I don't like Greyson._

** _Yes you do._**

Shut up, damn conscious.

Soon enough, I heard Greyson step back into the room.

"It'll be here in 20," he said, tossing my phone back in my lap. After setting it on the coffee table, Greyson sat down on a bean bag chair next to mine.

"Remember that day on the plane?" He asked, looking over at me.

I nodded, looking down at my lap. "Yeah, I acted like a complete idiot, how could I not remember it?"

Greyson chuckled a little. "It was actually kind of cute,"

Well this boy knew how to make me blush.

"Really?" I asked, looking over at him. Now _he_ was looking in his lap, a blush crawling on his face.

"Yeah, I mean, my fans freak all out when they meet me, don't get me wrong, I absolutely love when they act like that, but the way you reacted... was just different."

My gaze left Greyson's direction, and I played with my phone that I grabbed off the table. "I honestly thought you were going to think I was a freak the first few days we started hanging out."

"Why would I think you're a freak?" Greyson asked. I felt his hand being placed on my cheek, making me look into his eyes. "You're amazing,"

Again, I found myself not being able to look away from his eyes, and not just because Greyson was holding my face to look at him. Something about his eyes... were different from anything else I've ever seen. They were just so deep... but they also have a certain shine to them, that certain sparkle that made them even more beautiful. I could have just sat like that forever, looking deep into Greyson's eyes... then I felt him lean in.

My heart began to race, my mind screaming 'LEAN IN YOU IDIOT!' so I did just that. Our face's were getting closer and closer. In the back of my head, I kept thinking he was going to pull away...

I realized I was wrong when I felt his lips touch mine.

Butterflies filled my stomach. I kissed him back, loving the feeling of my lips against his. I didn't care about anything in that matter of time, and I don't think Greyson did either...

We were forced to pull apart when we heard a knock at the door.

Greyson and I pulled away, just looking at each other for a second, before looked down at our hands, blushing madly.

"So... I'll go get that..." Greyson said, trying to break the awkward silence between us. I just nodded, mumbling out a 'yeah' as he went to the door. I threw my head back and sighed. Out of happiness or confusion, I'm not sure. I just kissed my best friend. More known as pop sensation Greyson Chance.

Wait a second, he kissed me...

Does that mean... Greyson likes me?

Oh shit.

**A/N: Hehehe, didn't expect that, did ya? You did... okay then): Anyways, sorry for not updating, I decided that instead of just sitting at my computer singing NeverShoutNever to my computer screen, I should finish writing this. What will happen? I don't know, because I haven't written it yet! I will update soon (and try to make the chapters longer?)**

**Stay Beautiful!**

**-MaryChance**


	8. PocketDials and Random Kisses

_**Melody's POV**_

You know... just one little thing can make you think _a lot._ Something that might not have been that big of a deal to a lot of people, but it actually meant a lot to you. That's how I felt about the kiss between Greyson and I. We haven't spoken a word about it since that night, and things were kind of awkward the first few days after it, but Greyson and I seemed to throw it behind us and continued on with our friendship.

He may not know this... but I actually think about the kiss a lot. I always wonder if it meant anything to him at all. Or if he just did it because he was lost in the moment. Does he regret it? Does he _not_ regret it? I just want to know what he feels on it! It's been a few weeks since then, but it still comes back and replays in my mind. How I felt during those few seconds of my lips against his was something I've never felt before. That was honestly my real first kiss. Sure, I've had pecks from old boyfriends in the past, but that kiss, that one little kiss from Greyson meant a whole lot in my heart that any of those other kisses ever meant. Hell, Greyson himself makes me feel differently than I ever have for a guy. He diffidently was different from most guys I knew, but I actually liked that about him. It was something new, and I loved it. He was like me, and it just meant we had more in common. Honestly, I loved every little thing about him, I just never wanted to admit it. I think I have to come to the fact...

_I'm starting to develop feelings for Greyson._

Of course, I'm not going to tell him that, because he may not feel the same way, then I will have lost my only friend I have here in LA. But I knew we would have to talk about the kiss, sometime; we couldn't just hide it forever.

I don't know if I was the only one who felt that... _spark _in that kiss, but I diffidently felt something along those lines. It was bothering me. _Did he feel that same feeling?_

_**Greyson's POV.**_

Melody may not know this, actually, she doesn't know this, but my feelings for her have only grown stronger. I should have known I would grow some kind of feelings when we met. Why wouldn't I, she was beautiful. Everything I could ask for. No matter how much I wanted to tell her, to see if it would work out, I couldn't. I mean, how do you think it would turn out if I just went to her apartment and greeted her with "Hey Melody, I've liked you practically since we met."?

That kiss... I don't know what came over me, but that day, when I was staring into her beautiful blue eyes... I just started to lean in. In the back of my head, I thought she would just pull away and we would forget about it, but she actually followed my lead. _Does this mean she likes me back?_ I kept repeating in my head. I just went with it... and I'm glad I did. Having her lips against mine was amazing. It was different from any other time I've kissed a girl, which actually wasn't a lot. Even though that kiss was only about five seconds, it meant a lot to me, but it probably meant absolutely nothing to her.

I want to tell her how I feel, honestly I do... I'm just worried on how she'll react to it. The last girl I was in a relationship with cheated on me, broke my heart... I didn't think I'd be able to ever look at another girl the same way again. Then I met Melody... and I just felt that strong connection. I think I'm lovesick. Oh Lord, I'm probably going to write a song about her...

_**Melody's POV**_

It was a normal Saturday night... except for the fact that I wasn't hanging out with Greyson like I usually do. He told me he would but he needed to get extra work. I understand, he needed to get his 2nd album finished up, I know, and respect that. After all, I want to hear his new music too.

Nothing was on TV, which was pretty normal. My laptop was charging on the other side of the room, and I didn't feel like getting up to go get it... but there was nothing else to do. Just as I was about to get up and go get it, my phone went off.

_'Running to the light, get out of your own way,_

_Not afraid to fight, believe in what you say,_

_I'll hold on 'til the night.'_

That's Greyson's ring tone. Wasn't he supposed to be in the studio?

Grabbing my phone, I looked at Greyson's caller ID, the memory of that day flashing back into my mind for a moment. He took me out for ice cream, because it was hot as hell out. Just to summon it up, we ended up in an ice cream war, and got the dairy product all over ourselves. A smile appeared on my face; that day was fun.

I answered the phone. "Hello?"

It was silent on the other line, except for a little static, but it wasn't that loud. Confusion struck me.

"Hello?" I repeated. Still nothing.

I was about to just hang up, when I heard someone on the other line say "Come on man, you've got to tell her,"

That wasn't Greyson...

Was that Hayden Maringer? I think it was.

"I want to, it's just..." Greyson's voice said. What were they talking about?

"Just what?" Yep, that was Hayden. I recognize that voice now.

"I'm scared." Greyson said, and I heard him let out a sigh. That was when I realized: He pocket dialed me.

Was it wrong I wanted to keep listening?

"Scared about what?" Hayden asked. It was quiet again for a moment. God, I really wish I could see what was happening.

"Like, how will she react to it? I just walk up to her and I'm like 'Hey, by the way I've been in love with you practically since we met."?

He was in love with someone?

"Take her out to dinner or something."

"You know I'm not like that Hayden, I don't do fancy restaurants and that crap,"

"Then, take her to McDonalds!"

I heard Greyson chuckle a bit. Greyson was in love with a girl?

"I'll talk to her, because I want to tell her, or it will keep eating at me if I don't,"

"I know you man, you're gonna say that you'll do it, but you won't." Hayden said. "Tell me, what are you gonna do?"

Greyson took a deep breath. "I'm gonna tell Melody I love her,"

I clasped my hand over my mouth so Greyson couldn't hear my gasp. Greyson... was in love with me? Why didn't he tell me? Hanging up the phone, I dropped it back on my mattress, and just let my gaze fall to it. Did I really just hear that?

About an hour later, I heard a knock at the door as I was going to get something to drink. I made my way to the door, and opened it to find Greyson on the other side, a water bottle in his hand.

He smiled at me. "Hey, sorry for just randomly coming by with no warning,"

I laughed a little. "It's alright,"

The conversation I heard him and Hayden having earlier came back to my head. How do I tell him I heard it?

We ended up going into my room. Greyson sat down on my bed, while I lingered back a little, standing by the door.

"Listen, Melody, I want to talk to you-"

"I heard your conversation with Hayden earlier."

It just came out. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, or that soon anyways. Greyson stayed silent for a moment.

"What?" He asked, kind of quietly, looking up at me. I made my way closer to his position.

"You pocket-dialed me earlier... and I heard you tell Hayden you love me,"

Greyson's cheeks turned bright red, and he looked down at his hands.

"Oh." He said, not wanting to meet my eyes. A silence filled the air, both of us just sitting there, thinking. I was still dumbfounded by the whole situation. Greyson really did like me?

Greyson finally broke the silence. "That's, kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

I looked over at him. He was looking back at me.

"Listen, Melody... how about we go out tonight? Maybe I can clear up this situation a little better that way,"

Was Greyson asking me out on a date?

"Like a date?" I had to ask it. He blushed again.

"Only if you want to consider it that," he said. I smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, of course. I'll go with you," He looked over at me and smiled.

"Great! Yeah... that's great!" he said, jumping up. Wow, he really was happy about this wasn't he?

Greyson walked over to my door, and I followed him out. Greyson turned back to me. "Hayden somehow talked Staci into letting me come here for like half an hour to talk to you, I have to get back to the studio,"

I nodded. "I understand,"

"I'll pick you up around 6:30 tonight?" He asked, one hand on the doorknob. I nodded, looking up at Greyson. Stupid fact that he's like three inches taller than me.

I smiled. "6:30 it is,"

Greyson grinned from ear to ear. "Great.. I'll see you tonight,"

Just as he was about to walk out the door, I spoke up again. "Greyson?"

He stopped, and turned back to me. "Yeah, Melody?"

I ran up to him, pressing my lips to his. He seemed taken aback by it, but kissed me back for about ten seconds before I pulled away. Greyson's face was bright red, as was mine.

I could tell by his facial expression he was loss of words. A smile still on his face, he nodded his head in my direction, and walked down the hall.

**A/N: I'm starting to get lots of ideas for this story(: Hope you like it, decided since my first day of school is tomorrow, plus tomorrow's Greyson's birthday, why not update? I'll post soon, I can't wait to write more to this story!**

**Stay Beautiful!**

**-MaryChance**


End file.
